Paradise
by Shepard-And-Gibbs
Summary: Après 10 ans d'attente, voilà son rêve à elle qui se réalise...


_Il était plus de 23h et elle était assise dans le canapé, couverte de son peignoir, une tasse de café fumant à la main. Elle venait de prendre sa douche, ses cheveux roux étaient enrubannés dans une serviette. Elle se trouvait très loin de la réalité perdue dans ses rêves ou dans ses pensées dont elle était la seule à contrôler. Ce qui venait de se passer avait pour elle une consonance irréelle. Cela faisait plus de 10 ans qu'elle en rêvait nuit et jour, c'est finalement par le hasard des choses que ça se produisit._

_Un truc tout bête, il avait oublié ses clefs de maison dans son bureau à elle, pensant que ça lui serait forcément utile, elle n'avait pour une fois, pas hésité à prendre sa voiture personnelle et se rendre au domicile de son agent pour lui ramener. Vraiment par un coup de chance, elle l'attrapa au bon moment car il s'apprêtait à faire marche arrière à l'agence pour justement chercher ses clés. Ce qui s'était passé ? Elle est descendue de sa voiture et s'est approchée de lui pour lui remettre son trousseau, en lui souhaitant comme toute personne polie, de passer une bonne soirée, mais ça ne se passa pas comme ça. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, il l'attrapa par l'avant-bras et elle fit volte-face. Seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient. Il lui demanda de rester mais elle refusa timidement en prétextant avoir une montagne de paperasse à finir, c'est avec son regard habituel, son regard de gentleman qui lui fit comprendre avec insistance qu'il voulait qu'elle reste. Elle n'avait pas cherché à partir, ni à rétorquer quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle se laissa attirer vers lui, comment et pourquoi elle ne savait, elle savait juste qu'elle avait ressenti un long frisson la parcourir quand il s'empressa de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou, avant de remonter sur ses douces lèvres pulpeuses recouverte d'un gloss à la framboise qui se dépêcha de lui ôter en l'embrassant de nouveau. Elle avait à son tour répondu à son baiser et passa ses deux bras autour de son cou. Dehors il pleuvait averse, ils avaient l'apparence de ses amoureux que l'on voit dans les films, d'un baiser échangé sous des trombes d'eau, sauf qu'eux ils ne jouaient pas de rôle, ils étaient plongés dans la douce vérité._

_Il lui prit la main, en la serrant fort pour l'amener à l'intérieur de cette grande maison qu'elle connaissait par cœur et dont elle possédait sans doute encore le double des clés. Il jeta les mentaux sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait près d'eux. Il la plaqua alors contre la porte d'entrée qu'il venait de fermer, l'embrassant encore, sans dire aucun mot, de toute façon ce n'était pas son genre. Il remonta sa main droite sous la jupe de la directrice afin de lui enlever ses bas. Mais aussi pour caresser cette peau douce qu'il appréciait tant, pour caresser ses formes qu'il connait encore par cœur. Effleurer son visage... Elle se laissait faire, elle était parcourue par des dizaines de frissons à la minute, elle glissa sa main droite, froide sous le polo qu'il portait, elle la déposa doucement sur son torse, il gémit un petit cri de mécontentement qui fut très vite remplacer par un frisson de satisfaction, quand il sentit sa peau contre la sienne. L'adrénaline montait de plus en plus. Il décida de l'amener visiter le paradis dans sa chambre afin d'être dans un lieu intime à l'abri des regards indiscret car oui il n'aimait pas partager. Ils se trouvèrent face à face, sur le lit à se regarder droit dans les yeux de l'autre s'assurant que tous les deux étaient conscients de ce qu'ils allaient faire dans très peu de temps, voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre partit en courant ils reprenaient là où ils s'étaient arrêtaient quelques instants plus tôt. Remettant entre les mains de l'autre un plaisir qu'ils n'avaient pas connus depuis trop longtemps. Quelque chose qu'elle attendait depuis... longtemps ! Ce n'était pas seulement sexuel comme pourrait le penser certain, c'était en fait bien plus que ça. Parce qu'il arrive que parfois, j'ai bien dit parfois deux de ses créatures si uniques se croisent et il y a une étincelle il est charmant et elle très belle et c'est peut-être tout ce qu'il voit en premier mais faire l'amour, faire l'amour c'est lorsque deux êtres ne font plus qu'un et ne faire plus qu'un c'est vis-à-vis de l'esprit, du cœur et pas seulement du corps. Se retrouvait dans le même lit que la personne qu'on aime avoir envie de lui faire l'amour, avoir envie d'aller plus loin avec elle, c'est simplement parce que le cœur le veut. Cette nuit-là fût simplement unique et magique pensa-t-elle en se remémorant tout ceci avant qu'elle ne soit interpeler par le grincement des marches de l'escalier en bois. Il se trouvait à l'étage mais descendait les marches pour venir la rejoindre. Il s'asseyait près d'elle, lui caressant la joue d'un revers de la main. Elle trouvait ce geste rassurant et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Leurs yeux parlaient pour eux..._

_Elle posa son front contre le sien :_

**Tu sais Jethro, je n'ai jamais su cesser de t'aimer, et ce soir après avoir tant attendu, il semble si irréel...**

**Tu veux dire que tu voudrais recommencer pour que je te prouve que c'est la réalité ?**

**Ne sois pas bête.** _dit-elle avec un sourire_.** Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que je m'attendais à ce qu'il ne se passe plus rien entre nous.**

**J'ai le regret de vous annoncer directeur que votre instinct sois légèrement faussé. Non honnêtement et sincèrement, Je t'aime Jen...**

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de l'embrasser._


End file.
